Necesidad:
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Misa Amane esta supremamente necesitada de afecto, y no le importan ni los medios ni el sujeto para conseguirlo...


Hola tiempo sin escribir un One shot de esta pareja, la verdad es que estaba de ocio, aunque tengo la otra historia "Death Note: A different Note" para no equivocarme en detalles me estoy viendo la serie nuevamente, aun asi si tengo tiempo para un One shot y mas si este es algo como "Universo alterno" o algo asi, simplemente disfruten del One shot mas largo que he hecho.

**P:D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Apuesta", "Sobredosis" y "Death Note: A Different Note**

**_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay..."_**

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo Mangaka y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>.:*~Necesidad~*:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaba estaba harta, nunca había una sonrisa, no conocía los suspiros, ni si quiera había experimentado un momento parcialmente agradable desde que se besaron y pensándolo mucho ese beso solo la había perjudicado mas de lo que la ayudo, fue muy cruel de su parte darle apenas ese efímero recuerdo que la atormentaba todas las noches en esa maldita habitación con millones de interrogantes que le lastimaban, ¿Por qué era tan frio?, ¿Era todo su culpa?, ¿De verdad la amaba? Y siempre, Misa prefería no tener que contestarse a esas interrogantes, porque en el fondo sentía como si la respuesta a estas fuese a lastimarle hondamente. El saber si Light o no la amaba era todo lo que le quedaba ahora, era la razón de su existencia, porque lo necesitaba para vivir, necesitaba que alguien la amara, necesitaba que alguien le demostrase todo ese afecto que le habían arrebatado, en un inicio había pensado que ese alguien había muerto, que al final ella había perdido la razón de su existencia y que tocaría fondo para no salir de allí nuevamente.<p>

Y entonces cuando se creyó perdida alguien había tenido un acto medianamente afectuoso hacia ella, Kira. Kira había matado al criminal de sus padres, había hecho justicia y le había devuelto un poco de esperanza, aunque lo más seguro es que ese criminal hubiese estado colado entre millones y millones que el Dios asesinaba a diario con el simple hecho de saber que él había hecho algo por ella de manera indirecta le hizo desear conocerlo, saber del, ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿Qué le movía a hacer la justicia valer? Fue de esta forma que decidió obtener una nueva razón de vida, quería conocer a Kira y agradecerle por la ayuda, con eso le bastaría, aun si solo podía limitarse a apoyarle silenciosamente.

Pero, ¡Oh sorpresa! Al conocerlo se llevo una impresión muy diferente a la que había esperado, era un joven de su edad, atractivo, calculador y serio, habría pensado en cualquier perfil menos en ese, y esto le motivo más a conocerle y agradecer la ayuda que le brindo. Al conocerle se enamoro ¿Tonto? Para nada, y aunque a muchos le sonase estúpido lo que ella mas deseaba era amor, amor verdadero que ligara su vida a la existencia de alguien más, porque en el fondo temía morir, y a lo que mas temía era a morir sola. Por eso era actriz y cantante, para sentir de alguna forma la ilusión del afecto en sus múltiples fans, pero ahora deseaba mas, quería que alguien le dijese; "Gracias por estar con vida" porque de esa forma habría sentido que su existencia valía la pena para algo y no era solo un error del destino ¡Fue mucha su dicha cuando el acepto estar con ella! ¡Le había hecho tan feliz y al mismo tiempo sentir tan aliviada, porque de esa forma no morirá sola, no estaría más sola, al final su existencia tenía razón de ser, y con un beso pactaron lo dicho.

No obstante a veces la vida te daba amargas dificultades y ella ya había vivido muchas, aun así siguió viviéndolas. Amaba a Light Yagami más que a su propia vida, pues prefería morir antes que él, para así no sufrir su pérdida, para no sentirse sola y al menos pensar que había alguien ahí para ella en su último suspiro. Aun así, a veces no se sentía como imagino sentirse, era feliz y Light estaba su lado pero… ¿Era normal estar decepcionada al lado de la persona que amas? No lo decía por qué no quisiese estar con él, si no porque no podía sentirse necesitada, el castaño la desplazaba todo el tiempo, la reñía y le ponía peros a su relación, Misa sabía que debían ser cautelosos, pero Light era tan frio y ella tenía tanto amor para darle…

Un día decidió ir a visitarlo, se sentía un poco sola y necesitaba que el dijera aunque fuese que estaba ahí para ella, porque Misa Amane era infantil y siempre estaba necesitada de afecto, de una mano amiga para ella y de algo que la sujetase a seguir viva. Llego a la universidad donde estaba su novio y al verlo paso a saludarlo, ¡Misa estaba realmente feliz de ver a Light! No podía decir que el estuviese particularmente contento pero esta vez no la rechazo ni le dijo que se alejase, además había sonreído al verla lo cual la hizo más feliz, aunque no estaba solo, un chico peculiar estaba su lado, Misa estaba de demasiado buen humor como para ignorarle por lo cual le mostro una de sus sonrisas más amables también a el joven mientras hablaba risueña.

-¡Oh! ¿Es uno de tus amigos? Luce diferente…único.

Puntualizo luego de una pausa, no había dicho ni una mentira. Tenía cabellos ébanos despeinados como si no le hubiese dado tiempo de pasarse un cepillo en mucho tiempo, tez pálida casi enfermiza y ojeras firmemente marcadas debajo de las bolsas de sus ojos, si se sinceraba con ella misma Misa jamás le habría hablado por voluntad propia si Light no hubiese estado ahí, aun así no parecía mal chico por lo cual termino siendo amable de todas formas.

-¡Hola, soy la novia de Light, Misa Amane ¡Mucho gusto!

-Soy Hideki Ryugga.

-¿Hideki Ryugga…?

Misa se sorprendió, su voz eran tan pausada, arrastrada y seria que por un momento pensó que no la había escuchado pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho, aun así había una inconsistencia en lo que dijo y lo mostro en un breve sobresalto al ver su verdadero nombre en se frente junto a sus años de vida cuya escritura y apellido le hacían pensar que no era Japonés, ¿Un extranjero? Quizás, además, no todos los días vez japoneses con ojos grises por la calle, habrían sido un rasgo muy particular incluso si era Japonés por lo cual intuyo que era extranjero, pensaba preguntarle por qué le dijo un nombre diferente al que en realidad usaba pero Light la detuvo, se veía particularmente feliz con su presencia y eso la animo nuevamente.

-Sí, tiene el mismo nombre y apellido que el famoso ídolo, muy extraño, ¿No?

Misa asintió y volteo a verle, entonces sufrió un sobresalto por la mirada extraña que él estaba dedicando adjunto a ese dedo entre sus dientes, era demasiado…raro. No le terminaba gustando del todo, parecía un poco la mirada de un acosador, ¿Por qué Light tenía amigos así? Al final solo pudo mirarle fijo en espera de la explicación a su insistente observación, incluso Misa pudo sentir que Light se había sobresaltado un tanto.

-Tienes suerte Light…- Eso los extraño un tanto más e incluso la hizo retroceder pero lo que siguió a continuación fue diferente- Te admiro desde que saliste en la portada numero dieciocho.

-¿! De verdad ¡? Eso es muy dulce, ¡Gracias!

De esa forma fue como Misa conoció a Elle Lawliet, le costó mucho tiempo saber cómo tratarlo realmente y comportarse ante él, L tenía muchas manías extrañas y actitudes desconocidas que la hacían pensar que era imposible convivir con él, parecía serio y muy frio pero resultaba que también podía hacerse el gracioso si quería (Si, Misa aun recordaba cuando le palmeo el trasero cuando se conocieron) y a veces lo que decía no parecía tener ningún sentido, en todo caso a Misa no le habría importado mas su existencia si él no estuviese tan empecinado en atrapar a Light, a su novio y la razón de sus existencia, Misa no podía soportarlo y al pensar que quería encerrarlo y mantenerlo lejos de todo contacto y de ella la hizo odiarlo.

Ahora Misa lo sabía, Elle Lawliet era la persona más Ruin, cruel, infantil, déspota, presumida, sabelotodo y patán que jamás había conocido en su vida, porque ahora por su culpa se sentía más sola que antes, Light era más frio que nunca, y tampoco se centraba en ella, su mente estaba siempre en otro lado esto le hacía sentir solitaria, inútil y poco solicitada al final solo se ponía triste y de mal humor, porque sentía que por culpa de Elle su más grande miedo podía hacerse realidad. Un día Misa simplemente dejo de detestarle tanto, aunque aun se preguntaba por qué quería atrapar a su novio sabía que no les pasaría nada malo porque ellos eran inocentes y esperaba que Ryuuzaki así lo entendiera, Misa había perdido la memoria y parte de su odio por Ryuuzaki se fue con ella. Aunque tampoco podía decir que le agradase, constan mente se metía en sus citas y arruinaba los pocos momentos que podía estar a solar con Light, aquellos en los que podía sentir del amor que tanto necesitaba pero él era demasiado antipático para darse cuenta de ello, y aun así tan extraño…

Para nadie era sorpresa en ese cuartel que Misa siempre había sido muy afectiva y demostraba su amor a Light sin ninguna inhibición, lamentablemente este seguía muy frio y cada vez lo era más, Misa sufría y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ser amada, y a veces en tiempos de necesidad vez las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Ryuuzaki llego a ella y le expuso un plan para ayudar a Light, la animo y le dijo que no se rindiese con él, que un mundo sin Light sería terrible y que le daba la oportunidad de ayudar, ¿Estaba siendo amable y considerado? Misa no se paró a pensarlo, dado que Light estaba ahí lo abrazo muy fuerte aceptando ayudar al pelinegro, sin embargo al enterarse de que el castaño no estaría ayudándoles se preocupo, entonces Light y Ryuuzaki empezaron una acalorada decisión por su participación en el plan de el detective, el pelinegro alegaba que Misa sería útil y su corazón vibraba emocionado por que el la tomaba en cuenta, sin embargo Light deseaba dejarla fuera del plan para resguardar su seguridad haciendo que la Idol se sintiese sumamente amada, justo lo que necesitaba. No obstante fue una frase del pelinegro lo que la hizo cambiar su percepción de el completamente.

-Se acaba el tiempo y me estoy desesperando, en cuanto a Misa Amane, recurro a ella por que se que su valentía y amor por ti no tienen límites.

Más allá del cumplido acerca de su valor le llamo la atención lo que dijo, le dijo. Ryuuzaki había dicho "Amor" nunca atracción, ni gusto u obsesión como muchos lo veían, Ryuuzaki fue capaz de decir y darse cuenta que ella en realidad amaba a Light y eso significo demasiado para ella, dejo de sentirse tan incomprendida y al final, tuvo que retractarse de sus palabras dado que ella le había dicho a Ryuuzaki cosas feas, cosas horribles y no quería que él se llevara esa impresión de ella.

-¿En verdad lo piensas? Ryuuzaki creo que te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo, ¡Hasta te llame pervertido! Pero si entiendes como me siento.- Misa se lo reconoció, le hizo saber lo importante que había sido para ella que el supiese apreciar que no estaba obsesionada con Light y que de verdad lo amaba, y el hizo algo que agrado mucho a la modelo, le cumplió el capricho de escuchar lo quería incluso de manera inconsciente.

-Sí, Misa es sin duda la mujer perfecta para Light.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres muy tierno Ryuuzaki, gracias!

Todo había sido una serie de impulsos que no pudo controlar, tanto en palabras como en acciones, su cuerpo la domino y le mostro un profundo agradecimiento por las cosas lindas que había dicho sobre ella, y de la misma forma admitió que esa acción le había causado enternecimiento, un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía, ni si quiera con Light, le pareció más tierno aun el hecho de que él se sobresalto y toco el lugar de forma ausente como si no pudiese creerlo, aunque tomando en cuenta lo extraño y antisocial que era a nadie le hubiese extrañado, lo que vino después y salió de sus labios marco el inicio de una adicción grande de la cual le sería difícil escapar.

-Podría enamorarme de ti…

Misa lo había escuchado y a pesar de haberlo negado en esa ocasión le rondaba en la cabeza muchas veces, cierto, a Misa Amane no le faltaba nada, tenía dinero, fama, fortuna un físico excelente y muchas comodidades, solo necesitaba afecto ya fuese amoroso o familiar (En este último caso el familiar era imposible de conseguir), entonces, ¿Eran tanta su necesidad de amor como para querer ir con Ryuuzaki? La respuesta era no, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que seria agradable saber que alguien la amaba de verdad y que la haría sentir menos sola, ella tenía a Light pero Light…no la amaba. La quería y le tenía mucho aprecio pero no la amaba y aunque Misa se esforzaba por enamorarlo sus esfuerzos no servían de mucho, suspiro en su habitación finamente vestida, ¿Algún día alguien le diría "Te amo"? Ni Light se lo había dicho aun, Misa rodo en su cama y aguanto. Se oculto el sol y salió la luna, se oculto la luna y salió el sol, así varios días pasaron y se sintió muy sola y ausente a cada momento, al final, tomo una decisión que podía parecer desesperada pero solo sería una prueba y si fallaba nunca mas volvería a intentarlo, como con las drogas, si no lo contralabas desde el principio solías evitarlo por cuenta propia, y así seria con ella.

Entrada la madrugada al menos a las cuatro de ese día puso su despertador debajo de la almohada procurando que este no se viera en las cámaras y una vez levantada se dirigió hacia las oficinas donde seguramente solo quedaban el detective y su novio, si ambos estaban despiertos o si solo Ryuuzaki estaba despierto y la pillaban podía decir que había ido a ver a Light y fugarse de ahí, para su suerte el equipo entero había ido a dormir esa vez a sus casas exceptuando al señor Yagami quien dormía en la sala del piso superior para hacerle compañía a su hijo en la medida de lo posible, al llegar Misa vislumbro solo una silueta despierta, era Ryuuzaki, se sintió incomoda con ella misma por las ideas estúpidas que había tenido e incluso estuvo a punto de regresar pero su voz le detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Misa se maldijo por sus ideas idiotas, sonaba irritado, quizás no había tomado suficiente café esa noche o algo similar, en todo caso ya había llegado ahí y no encontraría una oportunidad mejor que esa por lo cual trago saliva y se acerco más decidida.

-No…no podía dormir.- Misa le vio enarcar una ceja como si no creyera que esa fuese razón suficiente para estar ahí, ella se aclaro- Pensé en venir a ver si Light estaba despierto pero al parecer no es así.

-Bien, adiós.- Misa frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué estaba siendo cortante? Si ella había pensado en su "plan" era porque el daba claros indicios de atracción física hacia ella, la observaba, la molestaba y se perdía en su cuerpo, eso era algo ¿No? Al menos más de lo que Light alguna vez había hecho, se acerco, quizás había ido por nada y en él jamás encontraría tampoco el afecto que necesitaba pero ya estaba ahí así que lo averiguaría para quedarse o nunca volver.

-No seas grosero, si salí de mi habitación es porque claramente ya me aburrí de ver hacia la nada intentando que me entre el sueño, quiero hablar con alguien.- El pareció meditar esa situación, Misa casi le abofeteo cuando el pelinegro la vio con cierto fastidio, tal vez lo mejor era irse.

-¿De qué?

-Lo que sea está bien…- Misa se sentó en el suelo al lado suyo, Light estaba dormido encima del escritorio a unos cuantos metros y parecía disfrutar de su quinto sueño, la rubia no pensó en pedir un asiento a Ryuuzaki porque seguro no se lo daría y solo se humillaría mas a sí misma, miro los dedos de sus pies y jugó con ellos nerviosamente- Los gustos de Ryuuzaki san, su razón para ser detective, que piensa del caso Kira… y los sospechosos, que piensa de Light kun y de mi.

-¿Mis…gustos?- Parecía confundido como si nunca alguien se lo hubiese preguntado o peor aun como si nunca se hubiese parado a analizar algo tan trivial y sin importancia, Misa aguardo y el continuo después de un breve silencio- Me gusta el café, las cosas dulces, los retos y la gente honesta.- Misa no sabía porque pero eso ultimo le sonó un tanto personal, aun así continuo.

-¿Y lo demás?- Ryuuzaki quien hasta ese momento había estado intentando revisar un reporte de Aiber lo dejo con un suspiro resignado y volteo hacia ella, era tan obstinada que no le dejaría un segundo tranquilo por lo cual continuo hablándole como Misa lo solicitaba, y Misa se sintió satisfecha por que le había cumplido otro capricho.

-Soy detective porque mis capacidades intelectuales y deductivas son aptas para ello, además eso me ayuda a hacer que el mundo sea regido por justicia poco a poco, siendo huérfano no tuve reparos en trabajar desde temprana edad por lo cual me entrene desde pequeño.- Misa entre cerró los ojos, había hecho un nuevo descubrimiento y se sintió identificada, dolida.

-Lo siento mucho.- Añadió luego de una pausa, el ladeo la cabeza como si no lo entendiera confundiendo a Misa, ¿No le dolía la muerte de sus padres?

-No veo por qué sentir algo que no me afecta.- Misa subió los hombros, quizás decía eso porque nunca les conoció, cierto las conversaciones con el eran diferentes, el detective continuo tomando un sorbo de café- En cuanto al caso de Kira, no puedo opinar mucho, solo que esta efectuado por una persona realmente inteligente y que me desagrada Kira en lo absoluto y su visión infantil sobre la "justicia"- Misa asintió, al no recordar que Light había sido Kira y ella el segundo Kira, estaba de acuerdo aunque aun agradecida por la muerte del asesino de sus padres.

-¿Y acerca de Light Kun?-

-El es Kira.- Misa probo el no enojarse, era evidente que el seguiría con eso hasta llegar a la tumba, negó con la cabeza y siguió escuchando atentamente Ryuuzaki jugaba con sus dedos, en ese inter aprovecho para ir por una silla giratoria como la que el tenia y sentarse- Su modo de pensar es infantil, se cree Dios y piensa que por tener un método de matar único es capaz de asesinar a gente que ha hecho el mal pero inclusive ya ha sido condenada, no digo que sus intenciones hayan sido malas pero claramente se desvió de sus objetivos y los asesinatos aquí y en cualquier lado siempre serán algo en contra de la moral humana…- Ryuuzaki continuaba hablando de ello, Misa espero a que terminara impacientemente, estando de ociosa adopto la misma pose que Ryuuzaki para ver como se sentía estar sentada así, era una pose muy incómoda pero se mantuvo para ver su expresión-… en todo caso solo será cuestión de tiempo para que sea llevado ante la justicia.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de mi?- Ryuuzaki entonces la miro un segundo y luego hablo seguro.

-Tú eres el segundo Kira.- Dijo sin inhibición haciéndola sentir ridícula, entonces se explico molesta.

-Aparte de eso genio.- Entonces el pareció pensarlo, su vista la recorrió como si buscase alguna descripción positiva que ella deseaba, Misa noto con cierta incomodidad que el desvió su mirada a sus piernas en al menos dos ocasiones, eso la hizo acomodarse como una persona normal dejando la "postura Ryuuzaki", aunque no servía de mucho, tenia puesto un Short así que sería mejor aguantarse, aunque si se pasaba de "especulativo"

-¿Qué tanto miras? Dijo molesta mientras bajaba la tela de sus shorts después de una cuarta ocasión en la cual el recorrió sus piernas con la mirada, Ryuuzaki quien ya parecía haberse acostumbrado al sobre nombre "pervertido" solo se hizo el desentendido molestándola más.

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, idiota.

-Examino que pienso de ti.- Misa rodo los ojos, era un mentiroso enorme, estaba perdiendo su tiempo aunque…

-Misa san es una hermosa actriz y modelo, es carismática y tiene una bella voz, también es talentosa actuando.- Y le cumplió otro capricho, y Misa comenzó a gustar de sentirse consentida aunque quizás el no lo supiera o tal vez si lo sabía y se lo decía para que se fuera, pero necesitaba saber una última cosa antes de irse.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Querías mas?- Misa gruño, si se equivocaba con el se habría puesto en ridículo, ni modo, ya había llegado hasta allí.

-Bueno, a veces noto que Ryuuzaki me mira fijamente y me hace sentir incomoda con ello, también me haz dicho cosas amables de vez en cuando y cuando te bese dijiste que podrías enamorarte de mi…

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo para Misa, el seguía como si nada, parecía pensar en lo que ella decía y en las posibles intenciones ocultas de ello, Misa por otro lado noto que ya estaba tardando mucho en responder, tenía su pose reflexiva, si no lo estaba negando…

-Entonces es cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Tu… ¿Te enamoraste de mi?- Si, Misa sabia que eran preguntas muy fuera de lugar, el hecho de que ya estuviese ahí hablando con él era fuera de lugar y él lo demostró arqueando una ceja extrañado pero aun no lo negaba, Misa frunció el ceño, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba que el dejase de ser tan tonto, necesitaba que alguien le diese afecto, ¡Necesitaba hacer algo ya mismo!

-Déjame pensarlo.- ¡No! El no la iba a dejar en ascuas, quizás solo era su forma de deshacerse de ella, por lo cual Misa se movió a la desesperada y se acerco a él mirándolo fijamente e invadiendo así su espacio personal justo como él lo había hecho muchas veces con ella, aunque la diferencia era notoria, pues al ser el la persona acosada su cuerpo se tenso un poco- No hay razón para estar tan impaciente, esto me parece sospechoso…

-Deja de dar rodeos y responde, si es verdad es si y si no entonces niégalo, ¡Necesito saberlo!-Eso ultimo le salió más desesperado de lo que quería, pero no lo pudo evitar, era oficial, había tocado el fondo de la humillación y el pareció notarlo, no solo por la mirada seria que le envió si no por la respuesta que le regalo, al menos quizás con eso él había dejado de sospechar que ella tuviese intenciones ocultas y lo ligo a su necesidad imperiosa de recibir afecto.

-Si eso te hace feliz, si.- Puntualizo y volvió a su trabajo, ¿Qué había sido eso? Misa noto con fastidio que ella había puesto una cara realmente triste, su necesidad de afecto se le había colado, el había mentido para ella como en plan de "Si con eso te vas, está bien", pero entonces, ¿Por qué no lo negó a la primera? Si él era así de seco y honesto con todo, ¿Por qué lo pensó? Misa sintió algo de satisfacción y felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo duda, entonces se acerco otro poco dado que él se había alejado, y noto que se había tensado por el acercamiento, ¡Si que era antisocial!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero, no pareces convencido.

-¿Qué más quieres?- Dijo ahora soltando un poco de irritación en su voz, Misa medito, por ahora nada, ya había avanzado mucho, ya le habían consentido esa noche, ya se sentía satisfecha, aunque aún no había recibido lo que más anhelaba, las respuestas de Ryuuzaki le dieron apoyo, al final solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

[+]

Desde ese día las cosas habían sido diferentes para Misa, ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, con el pequeño juego que monto con el detective sentía ese afecto que tanto necesitaba y al mismo tiempo Light validaba su existencia necesitándola, aunque Light nunca lo demostraba por ahora con Ryuuzaki le había bastado, el pelinegro la escucho la noche anterior, pudo haberla ignorado como siempre pero le concedió algo de su preciado tiempo y eso la hacía feliz y sobre todo sentirse querida, esa noche seria pesada dado que a la mañana siguiente ella iría a engañar a los de Yotsuba en la tarde por lo cual debía descansar y al día siguiente ensayar un poco en la mañana antes de irse. Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Ryuuzaki y quería saciarse, quería sentirse ligeramente querida otra vez, quería que le cumpliesen sus caprichos, por suerte esa mañana todos parecían cansados, incluso el detective así que podría ir a verle y le despertaría si fuese necesario. Anocheció y a las cuatro en punto de la madrugada fue a donde había ido la vez pasada, y lo encontró ahí sentado nuevamente y Light dormido, otra vez, eso la hizo sentirse un poco desanimada al recordar que el castaño no parecía cambiar mucho, pero al menos tenia a Ryuuzaki, se acerco a él y no le importo que hubiese notado su presencia hablandole con fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Misa? Tu audición con Yotsuba es mañana y necesitas estar lucida en el último ensayo antes de que vayas a ayudarnos.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir y es lo mismo venir y estar despierta aquí que estar despierta en mi cuarto.

-Claro.- Misa rodo los ojos, él sabía que mentía, quizás porque en las pantallas enfrente de el estaban las cámaras de su habitación, eso la hizo sonreír, sentirse querida era agradable, se acerco a él sentándose en una silla de al lado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Mentí.- Declaro al fin, Ryuuzaki pareció incomodo con lo que hacía y eso la animo a jugar aun mas con su cabello, el no se oponía del todo pero parecía irritado y al final hablo.

-Por favor no hagas eso.- Misa supuso que con "eso" se refería a trenzar su cabello, la rubia sonrió con gracia, molestarlo era muy divertido y acosarlo más, quizás por eso el se dedicaba a hacer eso con ella antes, ahora lo comprendía un poco.

-No puedo evitarlo, tu cabello es tan negro y largo que me causa tentación de amarrarlo en dos tiernas coletas.

-Tu cabello también es largo.- Aclaro él mientras revisaba unos archivos o al menos eso intentaba hacer como diciéndole "Trénzate tu misma y déjame tranquilo", Misa entonces frunció el ceño irritada, ¡No lo quería tan distante!

-Sí, pero a mí me gusta el tuyo, ¿Por qué estas tan irritado?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué evitas mis preguntas?

-Esta conversación no va para ninguna parte.

Ryuuzaki alcanzo una taza con café y bebió un último sorbo, Misa se sintió molesta, quería sentirse querida no rechazada, y ser rechazada por el era una clara ofensa hacia su persona, necesitaba una situación…entonces vio una oportunidad, después de un rato de dejarse hacer trenzas de mala gana Misa noto que deseaba mas café y no podía moverse por Light, ahí estaba su oportunidad. Le quito la taza vacía antes de que pudiese tomarla y sonrió.

-Yo iré por el café.- Misa entonces se volteo dispuesta a no escuchar replicas, se acerco a la cafetera que había cerca de ahí la cual estaba conectada, sirvió el liquido con cafeína y llevo con ella el azucarero, no estaba segura de que tanto usaría el detective por lo cual prefirió llevarlo entero, al final le entrego una taza de café, el azúcar y una cuchara, noto con cierto desagrado que Ryuuzaki había aprovechado su ausencia para deshacerse las trenzas, ¿Había planeado todo eso?

-Gracias, ahora vete.

-¡Pero…!

-Vete.

Misa tenía ganas de hacer una pataleta como cuando era niña, quería darle una bofetada, quería gritarle por que necesitaba que le cumplieran sus caprichos, y por patético o desesperado que pareciese hizo uso del mejor recurso que tenia contra cualquier hombre, su físico. Se aproximo a él y se sentó bastante cerca, después se recargo en su hombro viéndolo con cara tierna, Ryuuzaki solo frunció el ceño y la miro medio molesto, Misa se aclaro.

-Quería ver que se siente estar sobre tu hombro.- Rodo los ojos, pero a Misa no le importo y se quedo así un momento, más de lo que esperaba, aun no se quitaba de ahí, ¿Qué le pasaba? Incluso se estaba adormeciendo sobre el por lo cual decidió hablar para no tirar al traste la excusa de "No tenia sueño"- Es cálido tu hombro, a pesar de que pareces muy frio en el exterior, ¿Tu que sientes?

-Pesadez.- Aclaro mientras Misa se enfadaba, le miro muy feo y le explico las cosas, después de todo al ser un antisocial el no solía notar a lo que se refería ella con esa pregunta.

-Me refiero a lo que sientes dentro de ti, ¿Qué te causa mi tacto?- Eso le tomo tiempo de responder, Misa se reconforto con eso, confundirlo o hacerlo reflexionar era de vez en cuando agradable, después de un momento el contexto algo fastidiado por lo que sentía.

-Incomodidad.- Misa soltó una risita, vaya que era raro, pero aun así eso le gustaba, saber que era en cierta forma querida aunque fuese un poco, incluso cuando el sospechaba tontamente que era el segundo Kira, se quedo así un buen tiempo disfrutando de él, tenía un aroma extraño, una mezcla de merengue, azúcar y harina, en síntesis su olor era dulzón y tratándose de un chico le causo gracia, después de un momento de pensar mucho le abrazo haciendo que el volteara confundido y luego Misa beso su mejilla lentamente, sentirse querida era reconfortante, por que el no la estaba evitando y Misa sentía en su corazón que todo lo que hacía no lo dejaba completamente estoico como sucedía con Light, aun si esto no fuesen más que caricias inocentes como la de hace poco.

-¿Por qué soportas todo lo que te hago?- Ryuuzaki sabia a donde iba todo eso, desde el principio lo supo pero si se negaba a lo que ella quería tendría que soportarla más tiempo, mas en cambio si apremiaba lo que Misa deseaba podría volver a su trabajo por lo cual la miro fijamente un momento y suspiro resignado.

-Ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué me quieres?

-Así es.

No hubo lugar para más palabras, y luego de una caricia de perrito en la cabeza Misa lo dejo trabajando, sentirse querida era reconfortante…

[+]

Misa se sentía muy confundida, esa tarde fue con los de Yotsuba y descubrió que Ryuuzaki tenía razón , Light era Kira y ella el segundo Kira todo debido a Rem, la noticia le supo un poco mal porque no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo ayudar a Light? El seguía siendo inocente pero ella ahora sabia un poco de la verdad y se sentía rara estando con Ryuuzaki, esa mañana a la hora de los ensayos se habían molestado mutuamente en varias ocasiones, el pelinegro le había criticado sobre actuación y esas cosas, ella le había molestado por creerse un gran director cuando era obvio que no era así, Misa se sentía querida y ahora no sabía cómo comportarse, y a pesar de haber ido tan solo un día antes con Ryuuzaki quería ir otra vez, se sentía triste y confundida, le había dicho a Light indirectamente que pasara a visitarla esa noche pero el castaño no lo entendió, suspiro tristemente, ¿Por qué no la quería la persona que mas debería quererla y a quien ya había ayudado a asesinar gente? ¿Por qué aun amaba a Light? ¿Por qué quería ver a Ryuuzaki? ¿Por qué se había metido en todo ese embrollo? La puerta sonó y al voltear vio ahí a quien menos espero ver y a quien más deseaba al mismo tiempo, Ryuuzaki estaba encorvado y sin esposas en la puerta, Misa le miro confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El solo se limito a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino con paso desgarbado hasta sentarse en la cama alejado de ella por bastante y hablo en tono ligeramente incrédulo.

-¿Quieres que te responda eso cuando no me lo has respondido en dos noches seguidas?- Misa negó, el estaba en su derecho de replicar, pero le parecía extraño que hubiese ido, ¿Light estaría dormido? Bueno eso era lógico aunque un poco extraño, después de todo era humano.

-Uhm no, es algo tarde y me pareció extraño que vinieras aquí.

-Solo quería saber si alguno de los miembros de Yotsuba te llamo la atención en especial.- Misa suspiro, sabía que era Higuchi pero no podía decirlo, además ya había hecho un plan para ayudar a Light por lo cual debía cuidarse, quizás Ryuuzaki sospechaba que se traía algo entre manos y por eso había ido a la habitación, actuó lo mejor posible con una mirada triste, estaba confundida consigo misma.

-La verdad no, todos lucen como empresarios ambiciosos pero nada más.

-Oh, eso es una pena.- Misa asintió, el estaba de espaldas a ella muy alejado, apenas se dio cuenta que estaba en un camisón negro, se sintió un poco incomoda pero también necesitada, necesitada nuevamente aunque esta vez de aclaraciones, de consuelo, de un "Todo ira bien", pero no lo recibiría de Ryuuzaki por que no podía decirle nada y por ahora con solo saberse querida se sentiría satisfecha, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás recargando su mentón en el hombro de Ryuuzaki y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda apretándolos a la altura del estomago, el solo se tenso un poco pero después su cuerpo pareció extrañamente relajado incluso haciendo para atrás la cabeza, prolongando el contacto, Misa le hablo con tristeza reflejada en la mirada incluso con voz temerosa.

-¿Me amas en verdad?

Si, lo sabía. Solo quería aumentar su ego y sentirse querida de una forma obsesiva e infantil casi enfermiza, quería que se lo dijese una y otra vez hasta hacerla sentir llena, todo para experimentar un falso momentillo de felicidad y si no era así Misa no entendía por qué insistía en escuchar lo que quería de sus labios, quizás a falta de Light y si no era asi que Dios la librara, se aferro más fuertemente a él apretando su camisa con las manos como si quisiese quedarse con esa sensación de recuerdo, después de unos momentos el respondió algo que ella sabía la haría sentirse mal y bien al mismo tiempo, le supo agrio y dulce, agradable y desagradable.

-Sí.

Misa hundió su rostro en su espalda de manera desanimada, ¿Por qué había dicho que si otra vez? ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijo que desde nunca la amaba y que solo le seguía el juego para tenerla contenta? ¿ Por qué no le dijo que se dio cuenta de su necesidad de afecto y le dio lastima? ¿Por qué la hizo sentirse mal por ser el segundo Kira? ¿Por qué la estaba viendo con intensidad? ¿Por qué la estaba haciendo sentir miserable?, ¡¿Por qué?¡ Alzo la cara solo para encontrarse con sus labios sabor a fresa, ¡Ella no quería llegar a tanto! Nunca había pensado dentro de su juego pasar más allá de abrazos inocentes y besos en la mejilla e incluso había retrocedido al darse cuenta de sus intenciones pero no sirvió de mucho, el hábilmente la pesco sorprendiéndola, Misa sabia que debía parar con eso y aun así el contacto la dómino por completo haciendo caso omiso al pensamiento racional, sentirse querida sanaba su corazón afligido y la hacía dependiente de Ryuuzaki como es dependiente un enfermo adolorido a un analgésico, y correspondió al movimiento intentando no llorar, removió sus cabellos mientras probaba sus labios y se maldijo por ser tan débil y estupida, la había fastidiado de nuevo, sentirse querida era perder el control.

El se separo de ella y Misa se recargo en su hombro nuevamente hundiendo su rostro en su espalda, el de hecho era…varonil. Tenía una espalda ancha y era bastante alto, además sus manos eran más grandes que las de Misa, se maldijo a sí misma, ¡Basta de especulaciones sin sentido, tenía que detener esa locura! Planeo separarse pero su dolor se lo impidió, aclamaba mas calmante, mas analgésicos, mas abrazos, mas caricias, mas besos. Y él se los concedió como si de un psíquico se tratase, la recostó poniendo su peso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad, y Misa correspondía sintiéndose muy avergonzada, sentirse querida también era sentirse avergonzada de su debilidad, siguió correspondiendo y dejándose hacer, en contadas ocasiones el marco su piel succionando de esta y poniéndola roja en una mota pequeña, Misa apretaba su camisa cuando él hacia eso, sentirse querida era excitante así como las caricias debajo de la ropa que ambos se ofrecían pero que no permitieron dejar pasar a mas, porque Misa sabia que el día que eso pasase no podría dar marcha atrás y así se lo hizo saber con voz suplicante cuando él empezó a acariciar sus piernas haciéndola sentir capaz de todo por un momento, quería pararlo pero quería continuar, una situación muy contradictoria a su parecer.

-Ry…Ryuu…zaki, ya es suficiente.- El se detuvo un momento viéndola fijamente sin separarse ni cinco centímetros, Misa se maldijo, estaba jadeando debido a la falta de aire y eso no le gustaba, porque no quería que le gustara tanto el contacto, y aun así no pudo evitar ver sus labios por un segundo, y lamentablemente él lo había notado.

-No pareces convencida de ello.- Acoto de manera desinteresada antes de volver a la suyo, quizás a hacerle otra linda marca en el hombro, Misa maldijo, ¡No podía caer en lo que ella misma había empezado!, así que decidió pararlo cuando él comenzó a bajar las tiras de su sostén aunque esa acción le había hecho estremecerse dificultado mucho mas la tarea haciéndola considerar por un momento pasar la noche con él.

-P-Por favor, hay cámaras en todos lados.- Eso le hizo parar y Misa le miro aliviada, ambos se sentaron nuevamente después de quedarse uno encima del otro un rato, la rubia se sentía incomoda por lo sucedido, inconscientemente deseo haber terminado lo que empezaron pero sabía que eso habría sido firmar su propia condena, repentinamente le vio pararse seguramente para irse, Misa no quería que se fuera, había pasado muy poco allí dentro- ¿Te vas?

-Así es.

Misa hizo un puchero, quería hacer algo, no más bien lo necesitaba, así que justo antes de dejarlo ir lo volteo y le beso muy fugazmente en los labios, Ryuuzaki la observo confundido a lo que ella respondió avergonzada y parcialmente sonrojada.

-Gracias por entender.- Luego lo empujo fuera de ahí sin ningún cuidado y cerro con llave, respiro agitadamente para caer al suelo mientras se apretaba el cabello llena de frustración por no poder entender nada, sentirse querida era desesperante…

[+]

Siendo las cinco y media de la mañana Misa despertó como si tuviese una alarma de reloj automático integrada con ella, había algo que la mantenía inquieta, era como un fin, como cuando sentías que algo muy bueno esta por acabarse, no quería entenderlo, ya no quería entender nada, aun se sentía triste y confundida pero no podía hacer nada mas por su situación, se sentó en la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, lo había intentado nuevamente con Light pero no pareció funcionar, incluso sin saber que era Kira y con la ayuda que le proporciono ella fingiendo salir con Higuchi arriesgando su vida las cosas no cambiaron del todo, Misa necesitaba ser reconocida, se puso un camisón más largo que le llegaba hasta media rodilla y camino hacia la oficina principal del cuartel general de investigación a pasos muy lentos y acompasados, quería que el tiempo pasase más lentamente, porque presentía como si pronto volviese a sentirse solitaria nuevamente.

Cuando llego al cuartel de investigación no le sorprendió ver a todos los miembros de este dormidos en los sillones, estaban tan cansados que podrías gritarles con un altavoz y no te escucharían, lo mismo pasaba con Light, habían pasado tres días sin dormir, Misa suspiro sintiéndose algo preocupada por ellos, a veces lamentaba que debido a Light y ella se cansasen tanto, después de todo era sus amigos y se preocupaban por ella, siguió caminando y no le sorprendió ver a Ryuuzaki despierto, se limito a seguir la rutina de siempre, lo abrazo por detrás recargando su mentón entre su cuello y hombro y él ni se inmuto, ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a ese contacto tan inesperado, Misa suspiro algo decepcionada por verlo ahí mientras hablaba, por que al estar ahí despierto él seguía alimentando su vicio enfermizo.

-¿Por qué nunca estas dormido?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

La rubia no dijo nada, dejo su abrazo, lo rodeo y se sentó entre sus piernas, por su peculiar forma de sentarse esa posición le permitía a la rubia estar sentada delante del detective sin problemas, se recargo en su pecho, el no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su vista firme en un monitor que a ella poco le interesaba, solo información del caso que revisaba con sus ojos detenidamente, mas reportes de Aiber sobre Yotsuba, a Misa no le importaban, observo que estaba comiendo algo, parecían craqueas de osito rellenas de chocolate, Misa bajo la mirada, estar con él ya no era divertido, le parecía doloroso pero aun así no quería alejarse, quería sentirse querida por él, ¿Por qué razón? Misa no quería pensarlo, porque podría arrepentirse de ello por siempre, finalmente se acurruco más en su pecho que sorpresivamente era suficiente espacioso para ella, Ryuuzaki le miro fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No lo sé, quizás comprobar que estas enamorado de mi.

Admitió Misa mientras le abrazaba de forma infantil como si pidiese consuelo, era una idiota por si quiera haber ido ahí esa noche y todas las anteriores, al hacer esa acción pudo escuchar los latidos de Ryuuzaki, le pareció agradable de una manera casi perturbadora que ella causara eso en él, su corazón tenía un latido adormecedor, finalmente le miro de manera fija con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryuuzaki y se acerco por su calmante casi con ansiedad sin importarle la mirada nada romántica que el pelinegro le dedico la cual era más bien curiosa y le supo dulce como chocolate, quizás debido a lo que él estaba comiendo hacia solo unos segundos, Misa no deseo profundizar mucho en ese contacto ahí mismo pero si procuro que este fuese prolongado, cuando se vio necesitada de aire se separo de él y se escondió entre su pecho de forma infantil sintiéndose estupida, sentirse querida era ser idiota.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Apestas a merengue y chocolate.- Farfullo Misa en un intento por no contestar a sus preguntas tan directas, el solo enarco una ceja sin entenderla y Misa continuo molesta- No me gusta.- Era mentira, le parecía incluso atractivo pero no se lo dejaría saber.

-Como sea.- Misa odiaba que a el no le importara nada en absoluto, algo molesta por eso le jalo el cabello llamando su atención y sorprendiéndolo bastante.

-¡Eres un idiota despreocupado!- En los primero jalones se dejo sorprendido, después del tercero frunció el ceño y su voz se torno fastidiosa.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te pateare.

Misa paro sonriendo después de mucho tiempo aunque aun lo hizo tristemente, quizás lo que necesitaba era no preocuparse por lo que pasaría y disfrutar el momento, así lo hizo, volvió a recargarse en su pecho pero esta vez acariciando entre sus cabellos, como aliviándolo de los jaloneos anteriores, le parecía extraña la forma en la que Ryuuzaki se dejaba hacer debatiéndose entre el fastidio y la resignación, Misa no sabía que tan bueno era eso pero por alguna razón no le parecía una actitud tan solitaria como la de Light, recordar a Light la hizo sentir triste otra vez, lo miro de reojo, seguía dormido, si despertaba no quería ni imaginarse que diría, no tendría cara para mirarlo, después de todo ante cualquier ojo estar recargada en el pecho de Ryuuzaki sentada entre sus piernas era una situación muy comprometedora, Misa negó, no quería pensar en ello, en lugar de eso tomo una de sus manos libres antes de que tomara otro molesto oso de chocolate y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él siempre esperando por una reacción que la hiciese sentir bien, Ryuuzaki pareció confundido en un principio, cosa que no era extraña si Misa tomaba en cuenta que él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, al final hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, no corresponder pero tampoco apartarse de ello.

Pero esta vez Misa quería que correspondiera y le cumpliera otro de sus caprichos por lo cual apretó sus dedos entrelazados llamándole la atención, Ryuuzaki la miro a ella y después a sus manos, luego suspiro fastidiado haciendo sonreír a Misa, después del incentivo y un prolongado silencio el al fin había entrelazado también su mano con ella, Misa sabia que lo hacía para no entrar en broncas pero no le importaba, se sentía bien con esa ilusión de contacto, incluso si al terminar todo no era más que un juego entre los dos.

En una oficina parcialmente dormida, a las seis de la madrugada Misa Amane se encontraba labio con labio de otro hombre que no era su novio, y por muy "liberal" que se escuchase lo siguiente no se arrepentía de nada mucho menos cuando era él quien iniciaba el contacto, eso la hacía sentirse querida y también dependiente, cubría su necesidad afectiva y al final la hacía sentirse completa, debía admitir que la posición en que se encontraban hacia que esa pequeña muestra afectiva fuese muy dificultosa, no quería recargarse mucho en el chico dado que debido a su excéntrica forma de sentarse podía tirarlo al suelo y de paso a ella misma, como estaban compartiendo la misma silla las cosas irían a peor si se caían, al final lo que la detuvo de besarle fue chocar con el escritorio cuando dio un salto debido a una mordida recibida en su labio inferior por parte del pelinegro, no hizo mucho ruido pero si le indico que ya debía parar o se iban a descarrilar otra vez, se separo de él respirando de paso a unos centímetros de su boca, el hacía lo mismo, extrañamente Misa sentía un escalofrió constante en su espalda, ¿Una mano? Comprobó que así era y al darse cuenta sintió un cosquilleo incomodo recorrerle el cuerpo al imaginar la trayectoria que el maldito uso para llegar hasta ahí tomando en cuenta que tenía un camisón puesto, demonios, ¡Era bastante escurridizo! El pareció darse cuenta que Misa lo había notado por qué se hizo el desentendido sin quitar la mano aun.

-¿Qué?

-Uhm, ya…me tengo que ir.

-Cierto.

-¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi espalda?

-¡Oh! ¿Estaba ahí?

Misa rodo los ojos mientras sentía como la bajaba lentamente antes de quitarla del todo, tan lentamente como cuando le toco el trasero en la universidad, en cuanto a hacerse el tonto y mentir de mala manera Ryuuzaki era todo un experto, se paró de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba y se acomodo el camisón antes de salir, por un momento le pareció ver un movimiento entre los sillones, al final lo atribuyo a Matsuda quien solía dormir como loco siempre moviéndose de aquí para allá, Misa observo a L antes de salir y se sintió extrañamente melancólica…

[+]

¿Por qué se sentía tan rara? Light había vuelto a ser Kira, le había contado de su plan, le había dicho que fuese por su Death Note para restaurar sus recuerdos y que al fin dejaría de vivir en ese edificio, se había despedido de ella y le había dicho que al final crearían el mundo ideal que tanto esperaban, incluso la había abrazado, entonces, ¿Qué la hacía sentirse tan mal? Todos se despidieron de ella de forma afectuosa excepto Ryuuzaki quien le mando un respetuoso saludo con la cabeza antes de dejarla ir, aun cuando sospechaba que ella era el segundo Kira y tenía razón ¿Estaba molesto con ella por eso? Misa no quiso que fuese tan frio, ella habría preferido que Ryuuzaki la abrazara como los demás o al menos le dijese algo, pero solo fue una mirada glaciar de su parte o quizás el pelinegro actuó normal y Misa inconscientemente deseo algo más. Después de ese día jamás volvería a el edificio, Misa suspiro cabizbaja, se dirigió a donde Light le había indicado, leyó la carta que le escribió la cual la lleno de paz y calma, y tomo su Death Note.

Al instante miles de recuerdos de ella ayudando a Light la acompañaron, ahora lo veía todo más claro y se sintió diferente, es decir era la misma pero ahora que sabia la verdad también estaba consciente de que debía ser más firme en su devoción y relación con Light, de esa forma le sería útil, suspiro. Misa tenía problemas, había olvidado el nombre de Ryuuzaki y debía recordarlo, era lo único que Light le había pedido especialmente y fallar en algo tan importante le habría costado mucho, pero en su corazón dudaba, después de todo Ryuuzaki no era solo su amigo, el había sido su alivio, su analgésico, su adicción por un tiempo, no de manera sana pero ¿Quién era sano en esa jodida época? Misa bajo la vista, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por lo cual pidió los ojos de Shinigami y planeo como debía acercársele para descubrir su nombre, afortunadamente Light le había conseguido un apartamento cerca de los edificios de allí, se fue a su nuevo hogar, dejo sus cosas y a su Shinigami, a las cinco y media de la madrugada salió a la calle solo con un vestido negro y una chamarra de cuero encima, tenía también unas botas y preparados estaban sus ojos Shinigami, pero lo hacía lentamente, con dudas, como no queriendo y si queriendo al mismo tiempo, no había nadie en la calle por lo cual se apresuro a llegar, si tenía suerte a esa hora todos estarían dormidos, así fue.

Llego al edificio y entro por la puerta principal con cuidado de no hacer ruido, esta siempre estaba abierta debido a que nunca descansaban del caso y Watari estaba alerta ante cualquier cosa en la planta principal del edificio, pero Misa no iba a eso, Misa necesitaba ir a las oficinas y hablar con L, sorpresivamente el ya estaba abajo, lo vio sentado en las escaleras con un semblante realmente pensativo, casi parecía desanimado, Misa entorno la mirada con preocupación, había pensado en ir por la escaleras para llegar más rápido pero no lo necesito, por alguna razón quiso irse, evitarlo, no ser descubierta y no poder matarlo, pero él se dio cuenta de su presencia y su voz sonó áspera como una lija.

-Misa Amane… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Misa se encrespo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se veía tan…deprimido? Misa bajo la mirada, no tenia contestación a esa pregunta, solo se acerco y se sentó en un escalón al lado suyo pero sin contestar aun, en silencio, finalmente el afilo la vista e hizo un ademan de pararse- Si no tiene explicación sal del edificio.- El iba a irse, Misa lo noto y lo retuvo a la desesperada cogiéndole la mano y jalándolo a donde estaba ella, el parecía fastidiado pero como siempre se dejo hacer un poco, Misa no quería imaginar la cara que se portaba ella ahora, no quería que la preocupación se le notase ni mucho menos la desesperación.

-No, yo…por favor quédate aquí.- Misa se veía tan suplicante, no quería que él se fuese, necesitaba decirle algo pero no sabía que, necesitaba que le dijese porque estaba tan apático, necesitaba…cualquier cosa que lo retuviera ahí.

-Tengo que irme y tu harás lo mismo.

Aclaro después de una pausa, pero Misa negó de manera obstinada, para asegurarse se aferro a él en un abrazo tosco tomándolo por la cintura, debido a la fuerza de improviso con la cual lo hizo Ryuuzaki termino sentado como cualquier persona común cerca de ella, después de no sentir movimiento de su parte por un momento Misa al fin se enderezo viéndole con arrepentimiento, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿!Por qué le pasaba todo eso¡?

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir de todo esto?

-No quiero que te vayas todavía.- El rodo los ojos pero a Misa no le importo, siguió agarrando su brazo por si acaso aun con lagrimas saliendo de ella, se sentía como una desgraciada- Cuando me despedí de ti fuiste muy frio, nunca voy a volver a verte otra vez, ¿Por qué estas comportándote así? Desde que atraparon a Higuchi actúas extraño, no me gusta.

Misa creyó que él iba a decirle simplemente que se largarse pero no fue así, sufrió una especie de transformación, su mirada pareció perderse en algún lugar desconocido y luego hablo en un susurro bajo, parecía lamentar lo que iba a decir.

-No lo sé, probablemente porque pronto voy a morir, y le causare muchas dificultades a muchas personas.

Ante esa frase Misa sufrió un sobresalto ligero y luego al mirar su frente lo comprobó, eran una fecha tan próxima… se sintió mal, sintió como si mas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, no quería matarlo, no debía matarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, porque era su deber como segundo Kira, al final solo pudo terminar sintiéndose muy desgraciada, ella lo supo desde el principio, todo había sido un juego, nada entre ellos había sido serio y el también lo supo, pues no parecía nada afectado por ella, así nadie salía herido, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan solitaria? ¡Ella parecía la única afectada con esa situación! Y lo peor es que el estaba tan tranquilo, ¿Acaso no temía morir? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Y además, ¿Si en verdad la amaba por qué no lucia melancólico con ella? Pensar que todo había sido una farsa la hizo sentir mal, aunque era un juego de besos, caricias y miradas ella siempre pensó que su amor era cierto, ¿O no?, ¿Solo había mentido?, Misa apretó el puño, seguramente había sido eso, todo había sido una farsa para pasar el rato, y a pesar de haber sido ella quien empezó con eso sin importarle nada ahora se sintió herida, sorpresivamente después de unos segundos el dolor se fue, Ryuuzaki la había abrazado.

Era un abrazo raro, en realidad solo había empujado su cabeza hasta su hombro para que pudiese llorar ahí, Misa primero se sintió incrédula por la acción, luego un poco furiosa y al final más tranquila, relajada por él, después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas Misa se separo un poco, no quería hablar de su próxima muerte y supuso que no tenía sentido hacerlo, de hecho ese día mas que nunca tenía sentido estar ahí con él, pero no le importo, se acerco poco a poco temerosa, casi con miedo y estando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia dudo, pero el dolor se lo pedía y al final termino besándole como muchas otras veces y contrario a lo que pensó el correspondió completamente.

Misa termino recargada entre la pared de las escaleras y las escaleras mismas de una forma sumamente incomoda pero igual correspondió de forma nerviosa, aun temía, pero procuraría guardar eso como un dulce recuerdo en lugar de una amarga despedida, hizo y se dejo hacer, dijo su nombre entre susurros incontables veces y lloro, lloro mucho pero no se detuvo por ello, ni siquiera considero detenerle de bajar el zipper de su chamarra y acariciar su cuerpo por debajo del vestido plegado que tenia, estaba demasiada perdida en la sensación como para pensarlo y él tampoco parecía notar que tenia media camisa arriba del pecho mostrándole el torso al mundo, Misa dudaba que alguien estuviese despierto y que revisaran las cámaras de ese piso a esa hora por lo cual no se sentía muy restringida mientras no se pasaran los limites, no obstante cuando se dio cuenta en que ya tenía el vestido hasta la cintura y fue capaz de escuchar una risa siniestra detrás suyo se detuvo al instante, Ryuk al fin había ido a buscarla.

Habían llegado al apartamento en la tarde y la Idol le compro un saco de manzanas para deshacerse de él, lamentablemente el Shinigami y su estomago fueron más rápidos de lo que ella imagino y obviamente la descubrió en su acto "amistoso" con el detective. Apenada bajo la prenda separándose de Ryuuzaki un segundo intentando no imaginar la burlona cara del Shinigami quien aun reía a sus espaldas maquiavelicamente, ante su acción Ryuuzaki no replico, parecía agitado y paciente a lo que fuese que sucediese a continuación, Misa por otro lado se tapo la boca de la impresión, ¿Por qué había ido otra vez ahí solo para eso? Y ¿Por qué se perdía hasta ese punto? Peor aún ¿Por qué el imbécil de Ryuk había llegado y los había visto?, Misa le dio la espalda ligeramente al detective acomodándose la falda del vestido, no tenia palabras para describir lo shockeada que se sentía, miro al techo pero Ryuk no estaba, solo su risa constante, quizás el maldito se había desaparecido adrede, Misa negó con la cabeza realmente avergonzada ante eso.

-Mejor vete.

Esa había sido la voz de Ryuuzaki quien ahora tenía el cabello mas despeinado que nunca y se bajo la aun mas arrugada camisa hasta donde usualmente la usaba, la Idol asintió parándose rápidamente, el pelinegro la acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio como no teniendo ganas de ello, Misa solo tapaba su vista con el fleco, odiaba a ese Shinigami. Finalmente estuvo fuera, suspiro medio aliviada y medio melancólica, Ryuuzaki solo se limito a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y verla con la mirada más sosa que tenia, quizás ya habían terminado de jugar al fin.

-Adiós Misa Amane.

Eso se lo confirmo, Misa tomo aire y cerró los ojos aceptando la realidad, el juego había terminado. Le dolió un poco pero al final logro decirle algo que había querido desde que empezó todo eso, y se lo dijo en parte también como despedida, ya no le importo mucho escuchar las risas de Ryuk que habían vuelto a sonar fuertemente.

-Ryuuzaki.- El se detuvo pues ya se había volteado para irse, Misa exhalo el aire que había estado conteniendo para darse valor y hablo en tono serio y medio dolido- Gracias por enamorarte de mi.- Entonces ella espero que el dijese que eso era mentira, que todo había sido un juego entre los dos o mejor aun que no dijese nada pero le dijo algo que la dejo seca un buen rato, el se limito a verla una vez y responder al agradecimiento como si esto no fuese en realidad nada importante.

-Lo mismo digo Misa san.

Esta vez sí se volteo y se fue para no volver, Misa solo se quedo ahí parada con una mirada muy confundida por lo último que dijo, otra vez no había negado lo que ella siempre quiso oír, lo que siempre necesito que era sentirse querida, pero al mismo tiempo el insinuaba otra cosa, Misa ladeo la cabeza con la vista perdida en algún lugar, si lo que el insinuaba era lo que ella creía entonces (¿Ryuuzaki dice que yo…me enamore de el?) Misa negó fieramente, pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzada al punto en el que quería esconderse?, maldijo por lo bajo y subió el zipper de su chamarra la cual por cierto aun seguía abierta, se dio la vuelta aun con esa cuestión en su mente hasta que una oportuna presencia fue a irritarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Vaya no me esperaba esto, a decir verdad pensé que estar contigo en lugar de Light iba a ser aburrido pero resulto todo lo contrario.- Misa afilo la mirada furiosamente haciendo que el Shinigami se encrespara un poco, aprovechando aquella situación le hablo con frialdad.

-Dime Ryuk, ¿Qué tanto de _"eso" _ Presenciaste?

-Ku, ku, ku lo suficiente para darme cuenta que el tal L no te desagradaba tanto como decías…- Misa volteo la cara sin disposición a verle, no pretendía dejar que Ryuk se inmiscuyese en su vida privada, además ya debía olvidarse de ello y seguir hacia adelante, con un Light que necesitaba su ayuda. Miro a Ryuk con la mirada mas maquiavelica y mortal que tenia usando los ojos shinigami, incluso su voz sonó macabra.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene lo guardaras como un secreto a menos que quieras estudiar por ti mismo todos los significados literales y filosóficos de "Síndrome de abstinencia"

-Das miedo.

Misa no le contesto, seguía muy perdida en sus pensamientos aun, prefirió no seguir pensando en lo que Elle le dijo, en cierta forma sintió que si seguía haciéndolo terminaría por sentirse muy dolida cuando muriera, en su frente ella pudo ver poco días de vida restantes y eso la hizo sentirse muy depresiva, pero no le mataría y tampoco le diría su nombre a Light, no quería participar de ello, pues muy en el fondo estaba profundamente encariñada con el excéntrico joven, confiaba en que Ryuk no diría nada pues ya en el pasado había demostrado no estar del bando de Light, llego a su apartamento y se echo en la cama sintiéndose extraña, ya no se sentía vigilada por una lente, ya no se sentía en compañía, extrañamente estaba sola otra vez, extrañamente se sentía un poquito vacía, y ahora solo esperaba por Light y su falso afecto, consciente de que no sería lo mismo, pero que era lo necesario para aguantar su nuevo estilo de vida…

[+]

¡Wow! Es el One shot mas largo que he hecho, incluso considere hacerlo un fic pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta, gracias por comentar, espero que les haya gustado y que visiten mis otras historias.  
>¡Adios!<p> 


End file.
